1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial filter cigarette comprising a coaxial rod portion having an inner core of a material smouldering substantially residue-free, in particular tobacco material, a wrapper for the inner core, an outer jacket consisting of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material and coaxially surrounding the inner core and its wrapper, and an air-permeable wrapper for the outer jacket, and comprising a coaxial filter element having a filter core having an air-impermeable wrapper, a filter jacket coaxially surrounding the filter core and its wrapper and having a diameter corresponding to the diameter of the outer jacket, an air-impermeable wrapper for the filter jacket serving also to connect the rod portion and the filter element, and a ventilation zone in the air-impermeable wrapper for the filter jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial filter cigarettes are known from German (DE) patent 3,901,228 and German (DE) patent 3,743,597.
The coaxial filter cigarette according to patent DE 3,901,226 is a cigarette having a rod portion comprising an inner core of a material smouldering substantially residue-free, in particular tobacco material, a wrapper for the inner core, an outer jacket coaxially surrounding the inner core and its wrapper and consisting of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material, and a wrapper for the outer jacket, as well as a filter portion having a filter core, an air-impermeable wrapper for the filter core, a filter jacket and a wrapper for the filter jacket. This coaxial filter cigarette comprises a zone of the main heat source which is located in the inner core of the rod portion, and a zone in which the major part of the aerosol reaching the mouth of the smoker is generated and which is disposed in the outer jacket of the rod portion; the filter portion appreciably reduces the combustion gases originating from the inner core of the rod portion and substantially diminishes the smoke particles originating from the inner core, whilst the aerosol generated in the outer jacket of the rod portion is only slightly influenced or not at all.
Patent specification DE 3,743,597 discloses a coaxial cigarette having a tobacco rod comprising an inner core of a material which glows substantially residue-free, in particular tobacco material. This coaxial cigarette comprises a wrapper for the inner core, an outer jacket of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material coaxially surrounding the inner core or its wrapper and a wrapper for the outer jacket. It comprises a ventilated coaxial filter having a filter core, the inner diameter of which corresponds substantially to the diameter of the inner core, and a filter jacket; the filter core has an air-impermeable wrapper; the filter jacket has an air-permeable wrapper; the wrapper of the inner core and the wrapper of the outer jacket are provided with glow salts; and the draw resistance of the inner core is lower than the draw resistance of the outer jacket.
The prior art as disclosed for example from German patent DE 3,901,226 has the objective of avoiding any appreciable mixing of the smokes from the inner core and the outer jacket of the rod portion and does not provide any possibility of different mixing degrees of the two smoke components from the tobacco rod. A further disadvantage of the subject of the aforementioned patent specification is that a variation of the smoke mixing degree with regard to the flavour character or the value level cannot be effected by the smoker.
The cigarette according to patent specification DE 3,743,597 has similar objectives to the cigarette according to patent specification DE 3,901,226.